HetaPerSco
by DarkHetaliaBlood
Summary: [HIATUS] Un día normal, Italia y Alemania encuentran un pueblo abandonado donde encontraran unos seres nada agradables, ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo saldrán de ese lugar? ¿Qué harán los demás países? "—¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas!" "—¡Maldición Estados Unidos, no seas estúpido, no son zombis!" "—¡Italia!" "—Adiós... amigos"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO **son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia: **Muertes, gore, algunos cambios de actitudes en los personajes, OC's, algunos fragmentos de episodios, etc**.**

**.**

**.**

**HETAPERSCO***

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

**.**

**.**

Italia haciendo lo más silencioso posible, camina por los pasillos de una de las viejas casas de ese pueblo. ¿Qué puede hacer en estos momentos? ¿Pedir ayuda a alguien? Tal vez a… ¡Es imposible! No podía hacer eso, él lo sabía perfectamente. Llorar… quería hacerlo pero, ¿para qué? Eso no resolvería nada. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo es posible que personas atacaran a él o a sus amigos o se atacaran así mismo? ¡E incluso sus amigos intentaron matarlo!

Debía de agradecer que ya era de noche, las posibilidades de huir del lugar eran mayores pero no podía pasar por su cabeza de un posible ataque sorpresa atrás de su espalda. El problema es el tiempo que dominaba el lugar, la lluvia estaba presente; era demasiado fuerte, como si tratará de decirnos algo. ¿Pero qué es? Tenía ganas de ver a través de la ventana esos árboles tan curiosos que Japón apreciaba demasiado.

Japón…

De tan solo recordarlo, no puede evitar de llorar. ¿Por qué se sacrificó por él?

Además desde que le sucedió eso a Japón, esos árboles se murieron junto con él.

Se preguntaba cómo estaban los demás. Rezaba a Dios para que estuvieran bien, solo puede hacer eso. Eso era estúpido, es lo único que puede hacer… ¿verdad?

A veces se preguntaba de cómo llegó hacer una nación. No se parecía a su abuelo, tal vez un poco en el aspecto y su forma de ser pero… Él no era tan fuerte como su abuelo.

De repente aparece de forma inesperada un relámpago, iluminando la casa por causa de las ventanas al tener las cortinas tan desgastadas. Sigue caminando con temor, mira por todos lados del primer piso de la casa, decide entrar la cocina, el lugar no tiene la puerta. Analizando un poco los marcos de la puerta, las bisagras tenían pedazos pequeños de madera pegados en ellas posiblemente por la causa de romper la puerta con desesperación.

Observa alrededor de la cocina, totalmente destruido el sitio. Pedazos de madera, al parecer eran partes de sillas y una mesa de ese mismo material, pedazos de platos y vasos de vidrio y cerámica. Al seguir mirando, nota manchas rojas en una de las paredes, también palabras plasmadas en la misma pared; con el similar color de las manchas. El mensaje decía:

_Mátenlos a todos, no tengan piedad._

Cierra los ojos el italiano, demostrando en su rostro una tristeza enorme.

Esas manchas… Ya sabía perfectamente que eran. Ha visto eso antes, ya no le sorprendía eso. Se oye un trueno, provocando el susto de Italia; cubre su boca con sus manos para no gritar. Una vez calmado, quita sus manos de sus labios. Respira tranquilamente hasta que…

—Italia. ¿Dónde estás?

Una voz aparece en la entrada de la puerta, preocupando más a la pobre nación. Sus instintos le decían: «Tienes que huir o te matará en este lugar y no podrás salvar a tus amigos». Sin dudar en sus instintos, huye de la cocina no sin antes tomar un cuchillo tirado en el piso, al tratar de tomar el cuchillo se corta por culpa de los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio. Se queja un poco del dolor, mira la cortada; nada grave, la cortada fue producido en el dedo índice y solo salía un poco de sangre. Ve la sangre por unos cuantos segundos, caen algunas gotas pequeñas de sangre en el piso formando un pequeño charco, seguía en sus pensamientos Italia olvidando todo lo que pasaba, entonces de nuevo oye esa voz.

—Italia no te preocupes, yo no te haría daño.

Italia reacciona, parpadea dos veces; toma el mango del cuchillo, lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y huye de la cocina sin hacer demasiado ruido. No era muy bueno cuando se trataba del uso de armas o de ataque pero de escapar sí. Valió la pena los regaños de Alemania por huir en los entrenamientos, ya era todo un profesional en eso.

—Pero si no apareces, me vas hacer enojar y no quieres verme enojado, ¿o sí?

Italia no hace caso a esa misteriosa voz, sube las escaleras con extremo cuidado, los escalones están dañados por lo que puede ocasionar el odioso rechinido de los escalones e incluso puede romper un escalón al no soportar el peso de la nación, aunque Italia no era una nación con sobrepeso como el caso de Estados Unidos.

—No quieres hacerme caso, ¿eh?

Otro relámpago aparece mostrando la cara del desconocido completamente enojado y empapado.

—Entonces aparecerás por las malas.

El desconocido camina por los pasillos, un poco apresurado en sus pasos. Las pisadas se escuchan lo suficiente para que Feliciano se apresurar al subir las escaleras. Por poco tropieza por culpa de uno de los escalones, se agarra de las barandas para no caer y rodar por las escaleras. Se levanta y sigue con su trayecto.

Finalmente da el primer paso al segundo piso, nada diferente, solo el pasillo y unos cuantos cuartos cerrados. Camina hacia a unos de los cuartos, trata de abrirlo pero está cerrado a llave. De repente, oye los quejidos de los escalones; eso significaba algo, ya estaba cerca. No sabe qué hacer, va a otro cuarto tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente. Comienza a sudar y respira con dificultad. Voltea a ver a donde está la entrada del segundo piso, un relámpago ilumina nuevamente el hogar. Italia ve la sombra de su perseguidor, tiembla del miedo, ¿ahora que debería de hacer? ¿Esperar su muerte?

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abre sigilosamente, luego unos brazos salen de la habitación. Rápidamente rodea el abdomen de Italia con el antebrazo y cubre su boca con su otra mano, Italia abre demasiado los ojos por la impresión tan inesperada. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? A continuación lo jala hasta la habitación, Italia reacciona, toma los marcos de la puerta para no ser llevado por el enemigo pero la fuerza del desconocido es más grande que el de la pobre nación, logra que Italia suelte el marco; solo se oye el rechinido al cerrar la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La humanidad, siempre a intentado buscar cómo hacer el ser humano perfecto... Sin pensar en las consecuencias que puede provocar al buscar tal ser._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**El comienzo de una pesadilla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día soleado dominaba en un lugar de entrenamiento —alejado de toda civilización— en Italia, estaban Alemania e Italia preparadas para el entrenamiento; aunque por lo general Alemania visita a Italia más seguido en los días más calurosos de todo el año, pero no solo tiene visitas con Alemania si no con todos los países conformados por la ONU (Organización de Naciones Unidas). Ahora le tocaba reunirse en la casa del italiano para resolver problemas del mundo como el calentamiento global. Aun así, ya sabíamos cómo terminaban las reuniones, países principalmente Inglaterra y Francia peleando acompañadas con amenazas de muerte, Estados Unidos hablando cosas sin sentido como «_I'm the hero_», Grecia durmiendo; Bielorrusia persiguiendo a Rusia pidiendo que se casé o Rusia torturando a los países bálticos, Hungría con su sartén para atacar a Prusia en caso de que intente hacer algo a Austria; Veneciano gritando pasta, Japón apoyando otras ideas sin dar su opinión—principalmente las locuras de Estados Unidos—, Suiza regañando a Japón por no dar su punto de vista, China ofreciendo dulces para calmar la situación, Alemania tratando de poner orden en la junta y muchas cosas.

Pero antes de la reunión venía un entrenamiento por parte de Alemania para Italia. A pesar que la Segunda Guerra Mundial ya había terminado hace muchos años—victoria por parte de los aliados—, Alemania pensó en el bienestar del pequeño italiano. Uno no sabe en qué situación desagradable pueden pasar, Italia no tendría mucha capacidad de pelea a pesar de la sangre romana que corría en sus venas. Aún se pregunta cómo es posible que sea el nieto del Imperio Romano.

Todo listo para entrenar, Alemania e Italia con sus propios uniformes típicos, solo que esta vez Italia no estaba de traje marinerito.

— ¡Enumérense!

— ¡Uno!

— ¡Bien! ¡Comienza el entrenamiento! Empecemos con un simple calentamiento… ¡Diez vueltas alrededor de tu casa trotando!

— ¿Ve~?

— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Vee~!

Chilla Italia comenzando a correr con un paso muy lento. Alemania también lo acompañaba en los campos de entrenamiento, una oportunidad y se escapa el italiano a la velocidad de la luz; Alemania sobrepasa a Italia, mientras que el otro con sus últimas energías corre lo más posible que puede, totalmente agotado y a punto de fallecer.

— ¡Apúrate Italia!

Voltea a ver a su pobre amigo con gran autoridad, mira de nuevo hacia al frente para no tropezar con una piedra o chocar con un árbol o poste de luz; de repente Italia corre más rápido sobrepasando a Alemania dejando impresionando al rubio para después sonreír.

«Tal vez sea un completo tonto pero, está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo». Piensa el alemán mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, observando la espalda de su mejor amigo corriendo lo más rápido posible.

—Tal vez se vuelva muy fuerte y pueda derrotar a países como Inglaterra —murmura Alemania para no ser escuchado y no asustar a Italia, pero algo inesperado aparece al voltear a atrás el pequeño italiano…

— ¡Un monstruo!— Corre Feliciano a toda velocidad, incluso más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, superando su propio de record; admiraciones de Alemania hacia Italia directo a la basura rápidamente como la velocidad de Italia.

— ¡No huyas!—Los ojos de Ludwig se ponen como platos, comenzando a correr con la máxima velocidad posible el pobre Alemania para alcanzar al amante de la pasta.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es posible que en huir es demasiado veloz?!— Se detiene un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire, apoyando sus manos con las rodillas. Se para y de nuevo corre.

— ¡Ven acá! ¡NO HUYAS ITALIA!

**[…]**

Después de correr unos minutos Italia baja su velocidad hasta solo caminar lentamente, a pesar de lo mucho que corrió no está cansado, pero por estar huyendo de su mejor amigo no se percató que había llegado al bosque. Le daba un reojo a los árboles alrededor de él, siente como si lo encerraran para nunca salir.

Empezando a asustarse un poco, el italiano sigue caminando para encontrar a alguien para poderlo ayudar. Ninguna alma viviente. Todo silencioso.

—V-Ve~—tartamudea sin dejar de voltear a otros lados. De repente unos ruidos lo pone alerta para correr como un rayo, los pájaros que estaban en sus refugios, vuelan en diferentes direcciones lejos de ese lugar.

Un fuerte viento aparece repentinamente, moviendo bruscamente las ramas de los adultos árboles, más aves aparecen y animales pequeños corren buscando un refugio; Italia da unos pasos en dirección contraria, no le importaba los mechos que cubrían su rostro por culpa del aire.

Tiembla, trata de escapar pero hay algo detrás de un árbol impidiéndolo hacer eso.

Una niña, una pequeña niña vestida de un vestido blanco. Su cabello de color negro con tres rulos en su cabeza, dos en el lado izquierdo y uno en el derecho, su piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos negros, sin brillo. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, abrazando aquel árbol con cortaduras grandes y enfermo. Tanto Italia como la misteriosa niña se observan mutuamente.

El viento disminuye. Feliciano se acerca a la pequeña mostrando seguridad, de todas formas era una niña, una pequeña humana… ¿o no? No tenía que tener miedo a la chiquilla, además era muy linda.

Llega donde está la misteriosa niña. Sonríe. Se agacha un poco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

— ¡_Ciao_! — saluda animadamente. La niña no contesta, solo veía a Italia fijamente como si tratara de decirle algo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, niña?— la niña hace movimientos pequeños con su boca, Italia mueve un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo nada.

—Debes…—musita la niña, Italia se acerca un poco para poder oírla.

— Lo siento— se disculpa el italiano—, pero no puedo escucharte— La niña no para de hacer movimientos en su boca haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar—. Tu debes…

— ¿Ve~?

—Tu…—La pequeña empieza a decir todo el mensaje a Feliciano, la nación abre sus ojos que raramente lo hace, sorprendido y asustado. Otro fuerte viento aparece, agitando más al italiano; antes de poder decir algo la nación, alguien nombra su nombre.

— ¡Italia!

— ¡Vee~!— grita Italia, se para bien derecho, inflando el pecho y saludando como un soldado.

— ¡A-Alemania!— Medio gira el castaño lentamente hacia atrás. Observa a Alemania corriendo, un poco cansado y nada de buen humor. Finalmente el alemán llega hacia donde está su mejor amigo pero sin faltar el apretón en la cabeza de Italia por parte de las manos del rubio—. ¡Aahh!— Lloriquea el castaño tratando de quitar la mano de Alemania.

— ¡Ya basta Alemania, ve~!

— Eso te pasa por escapar.

El alemán quita su mano, suficiente castigo por hoy ahora tenía que regresar; la junta ya está a punto de comenzar y no tenían que llegar tarde, principalmente Italia, de todas formas él era el anfitrión.

— ¿Por qué huiste del entrenamiento? No había nada—preguntó Alemania cruzado de brazos. Italia no responde, realmente no quería entrenar, solo comer pasta y pizza, ¿es mucho pedir? A parte, ¿por qué Alemania se le ocurre entrenar cuando hoy es la junta de la ONU? —E-Este…Y-yo…—balbucea el pobre italiano al mismo tiempo comienza a sudar, antes que pudiera decir algo su mejor amigo lo interrumpe.

—Mejor olvídalo—Suspira el rubio—. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?—interroga el europeo mientras disminuía un poco el viento, el italiano sonríe y le responderle—. Después de correr me perdí, estaba muy asustado pensando que no había nadie pero me encontré a esa pequeña niña, creo que también está perdida.

Alemania mira atrás de Italia fruñendo el ceño.

— ¿Cuál niña, Italia?

Italia mira a sus espaldas. Nada, la niña había desaparecido. ¿Cómo es posible que se fuera sí que no lo percatara? No podemos decir que Italia es bueno en percibir cosas, pero aun así, esto fue demasiado veloz y silencioso e incluso más cuando Italia se esconde de Alemania o de un enemigo o amenaza.

—No está.

—Vale, debes de estar hambriento para que alucines así— Alemania toma el cuello de su uniforme de Italia y lo comienza a arrastrarlo sin darse cuenta que lo estaba ahogando—. Vámonos, tenemos una junta que acudir y hay que arreglarnos —pero antes de irse algo ocurre en el bosque poniendo alerta a ambas naciones.

En uno de los árboles de aquel misterioso bosque estaba la niña tratando de no ser descubierta por aquella nación de cabello rubio y también del castaño, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Alemania, no tenía confianza en él pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Un sentimiento de miedo y de desconfianza por parte de la niña invadían hacia el alemán, era obvio no tener confianza a personas desconocidas pero le tuvo confía a Italia a pesar de ser la primera vez de verlo, quizás solo fue por la cara de enojado del europeo de ojos azules llegando a no sentirse segura con él. La niña comienza a caminar sigilosamente para huir del lugar pero algo la ataca por sorpresa.

— ¡Aahh!—Se oye el grito de la niña, un grito muy aterrador, las aves que estaban parados en los arboles huyen nuevamente por el grito; el grito pone en alerta a las naciones.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— cuestiona Alemania soltando a Italia del cuello, la feliz nación toma una gran bocanada de aire para tomar el aliento después de ser casi asesinado por su amigo sin ninguna intención de parte del alemán

—Esa voz…—susurra Italia en voz baja mientras recordaba aquella voz de la niña, tan cálida y tan inocente—. ¡Alemania, es la voz de la niña que te conté!— exclama con un poco de desesperación, la nación abriendo los ojos, mostrando en sus ojos la preocupación que rara vez muestra.

—Ya veo…—suspira Alemania, tenía razón Italia. Un momento… Italia tenía razón. Bueno, no podía decir que Italia era una nación tonta porque no lo era; solo que en casos como esos suele huir ante la situación de peligro, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez miedo pero no podía destacar que Italia es una nación algo pacifista—. Italia tenemos que ir—ordenó el alemán, el italiano tiembla un poco pero asistió con la cabeza impresionando un poco a Alemania.

Corren lo más rápido hacia donde se produjo el grito de aquella niña, Italia mira por todos lados para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa, hay que estar muy atentos en esta situación; en cambio, Alemania estaba tranquilo o eso es lo que aparentaba, perder la tranquilidad era el peor error que se podía cometer ante una situación no muy agradable. Finalmente llegan el lugar de los hechos, Alemania e Italia se detienen por unos momentos, observan como pedazos de ramas estaban rotas pero al seguir viendo más, ven unas manchas rojas, Alemania va hacia donde están ubicadas las manchas rojas. Se sienta de cuclillas, toca con sus dedos esas manchas rojas.

—Está fresca…—Mira el líquido rojo pegado en los dedos del chico rubio, lame un poco sus dedos saboreando un poco ese líquido—. Es sangre—afirma Alemania un poco preocupado, se pone de pie y se dirige a Feliciano.

—Italia tenemos…—habla Alemania con firmeza pero se detiene a ver a Italia empezando a asustarse cada vez más—. ¿Italia?—murmura el alemán preocupándose por su amigo, en estos momentos ya debería de huir, no le impresionaría pero no está huyendo. ¿Por qué? Italia señala con su dedo índice hacia el frente captando la atención de Alemania.

—A-Ale-Alemania, m-mira. —tartamudea Italia comenzando a respirar con dificultad, Alemania se queda completamente sorprendido.

— _Gott_, ¿qué es esto?

El más grandes de las dos países parpadea dos veces al no creer lo que estaba viendo, en el lugar donde señalo el italiano era horrible, los arboles tenían rasguños provocado posiblemente por una persona, la profundidad no era mucho pero lo suficiente para marcarlo por algún largo tiempo, describían como si alguien desesperadamente se aferrar hacia el árbol o con algún cuchillo pero, ¿para qué hacer eso? Aunque eso es el comienzo, más adelante se podría ver más sangre y no solo eso; un grupo de cuervos comiendo un brazo de un ser humano, al juzgar por el estado de descomposición de aquella extremidad no lleva más de 1 semana en ese lugar. El brazo era solo el principio, más partes de un cuerpo humano estaban esparcidos por todos lados, algunos órganos internos estaban colgados en algunas ramas de los árboles.

— ¿Pero qué…?—pregunta Alemania pasmado, camina hacia el sitio pero ocurre algo, impidiendo hacer aquel acto.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude!—de nuevo se oye la voz de la pequeña con angustia, entonces Alemania toma una apresurada decisión—: ¡Vamos Italia, tenemos que investigar!—ordena el alemán observando la dirección donde se produjo la voz, Italia empieza a temblar más pero asiste otra vez con la cabeza. No podría hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta sofocándolo. Respira lento para poder controlarse hasta finalmente lograrlo.

Corrieron al sitio de origen de la voz de la niña, al llegar encuentran un pequeño pueblo siendo protegida por una gran muralla; al observar con mucha atención, algunas las casas estaban en malas condiciones, las flores y el pasto de los jardines estaban secos al no ser cuidados durante un largo tiempo y muchas otras construcciones estaban en ruinas. Deciden entrar al lugar lento, mientras analizaban ese pueblo. Aparece un leve viento, logrando tranquilizar a las dos naciones, todo normal y relajante… O eso aparentaba en este pueblo.

Atrás de algunos árboles, se localizaba esa persona que atacó a la niña de sorpresa; mirando a Italia y Alemania como inspeccionan el lugar, sus ojos no muestran ningún sentimiento o emoción hasta que comienza a decir palabras tétricas cantándola.

—Los voy a matar… los voy a matar…los voy a matar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alemania corre del pueblo desesperadamente con el látigo en sus manos—con suerte trajo su látigo—, mira a todos lados buscando como un tipo de escape en ese lugar; se detiene por unos segundos para recuperar las energías gastadas por correr un buen rato, observa con determinación los árboles que rodean el pueblo. Cierra los ojos, analizando la situación. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?

«El lugar debe de estar maldito» piensa Alemania, abre lentamente sus ojos mostrándonos esos ojos azules que esconden muchos secretos y sentimientos. Una nación demasiado misteriosa. A continuación toma una gran bocanada para luego seguir corriendo en busca de Italia.

« ¿Dónde estará?»

Sin que Alemania se diera cuenta varias siluetas corren alrededor del lugar donde se encuentra la nación dejando escapar unas cuantas risas, gracias al buen oído del alemán oye las risas y se detiene.

Mira todo su alrededor.

Nada.

No hay nadie.

Entonces en frente de él ve un bulto moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante con lentitud, con algo de desconfianza se acerca. Después de llegar, temblando un poco pone su mano en el bulto y lo agita un poco.

—_O-Oye, sind sie okay?_— El bulto voltea asustando a Alemania—cosa que es muy extraño, pero igual tiene esas emociones—, el bulto es un niño o eso aparentaba, el supuesto niño tenía manchas de sangre principalmente en la mandíbula, exacto… no tenía piel ni los músculos solo el hueso, tampoco tenía el ojo derecho y su ojo izquierdo tenía el iris de color rojo y no mostraba brillo en aquel ojo, su piel pálida como… la de un muerto.

— ¿P- Pero q-que…?— Retrocede unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ¡¿qué demonios pasa en este maldito lugar?! Y lo más importante, ¡¿dónde estará Italia?! ¡Maldición, no es el mejor momento para esto! Entonces ese «niño» se lanza contra el alemán para atacarlo y matarlo de una buena vez.

No sabían las naciones a lo que se pronto se iban a afrontar, un posible verdadero infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hetaria: ****Persone Sconosciute (Hetalia: Pueblo desconocido)**

**La idea surgió viendo HetaOni y HetaHazard (lo cual yo recomiendo ambos) no es igual pero bueno.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo… **

**Gracias por leer-**


End file.
